


To the Garden I’ve Never Seen

by sayayayuu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayayuu/pseuds/sayayayuu
Summary: 现代AU。HE。在世界的角落相遇、相视的瞬间。——女孩想起的是。不，那些她早就不记得啦。——他不说话，他只是静静地看着女孩。
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Kudos: 52





	To the Garden I’ve Never Seen

“一、二、三——好了，你们上！” 吊着藤蔓、被人为地顺着藤蔓编织成秋千，他们排着队在这棵大树下拍照。  
Arya不禁有些无聊，她和Waif相视无奈一笑。看来想快些分散自由活动的不止她一个。但她们还是站在队伍里，很快就轮到她们了。  
这儿是泰国西北部的某个小镇。如果不是击剑俱乐部的会长、Arya最敬重的导师、Syrio Forel组织了这次旅游，她可真不想来。这不，现在他们正在小镇上一处颇有名气的花园里，这里背靠一座别致的洋房、有修缮照顾周到的花草，另一边也有风格迥异的小木屋、水潭和枯木搭成的小桥。

一阵凉风嗖嗖吹过，天阴，阳光丝毫没有探过云层的迹象。明明按照气候，这里应该一年到头湿热无比。不巧的是他们这行人此次赶上全球性寒潮。  
前两天Arya在ins上传了和Waif的合照，Sansa评论“亲爱的你这是去北极了吗”，Arya 回了个白眼表情。Jon则直接来了个国际长途批头就问“小妹你真的是去泰国吗”，把Arya问得哭笑不得。  
现在她只想赶快结束团队活动（好在拍完合照就可以解散），和Waif、或者自己一个人在镇子上逛逛。除去这些热门的观光景点，她其实挺喜欢这个小镇的氛围。安静和喧闹并存，充满生气而没有过分繁华的喧嚣。

轮到Arya和Waif，她们一起挤上藤蔓秋千，Arya冲着Syrio举起的镜头露出笑容。  
然后她看见了。  
Syrio右后方的小路边，一个穿着暗绿色T恤、水洗牛仔裤，蹬着双白色运动鞋的背包男子正看着她。准确地说是盯着她。他们的视线交汇。  
Arya重新看回镜头的方向，绽放出一个最灿烂的笑容。  
她确信，那个人还在盯着自己。她甚至感觉得到，那个人在快门摁下的瞬间，一只手竖起两根手指摆上自己的脸颊。冲着她。  
Go.  
默念让对方走开的话语。等听到解散自由活动的号令，她还是朝他走去。他一直在那里，好像他始终在那儿等她一样。

1.  
Arya Stark注意她的德语课老师已经有一阵了。  
谦和，沉稳。如果不是始终保持第三人称的说话口吻造成的特殊距离感，也许Jaqen H’ghar还能在校园“最受欢迎男教师”排行榜上再往上两名。事实上，也有基于这种神秘感、距离感而跑去试探的女学生，但似乎都被干脆地拒绝了。当然，第三人称式的。他甚至都不太叫别人的名字。  
她在他的课上向来表现优异。课后，她也会去问一些问题。当然，德语相关的。  
这次，Jaqen破天荒地单独给Arya布置了一篇作业。让她描写一个场景，可以是去过的，也可以是向往的。一瞬间她觉得自己在他的眼中看到了某种跳动的情绪，但下一秒就不见了。那双眼睛里什么都没有。深不见底，但什么也没有。

Arya窝在宿舍床上，抱着笔记本冥思。可她现在满脑子都是德语老师给她说作业要求时那一下不被捕捉的眼神，和奇异的、也许和爱丽丝有关的魔力兔子洞？  
但她最后并没有写仙境，或是镜中的世界。她不是爱丽丝，她也不曾向往。

2.  
“冰雪的城堡，泰坦巨人守护之下的石头城市？”德语老师读了她的作业，语气也染上一丝惊讶。  
“冰雪城堡的内城有一棵鱼梁木，树干上有人脸一样的纹路，树身灰白树叶深红——我知道这听着有些怪，但这是我梦里的景象。而那里，有令人安心的感觉。那是我向往的可以‘回去’的地方。”  
“那么另一个呢？”Jaqen恢复了往常波澜不惊的语调，注视着Arya。  
Arya吸了一口气，接着道，“泰坦巨人不仅仅是雕像，他是灯塔、是堡垒，是船坞。他保护着灰色、金黄、红色的拱桥和高塔，那是许许多多岛屿形成的众多城市。我想那是一个自由的地方，自由而又残酷的地方。”  
Jaqen耸了耸肩，挑了下眉。“也许某人该把女孩推荐给Samwell Tarly教授，女孩可以跟着Tarly教授学写小说。”  
“是你让我写向往的地方。你说随便写什么都可以！”Arya有些不满，几乎喊出来。  
似乎对她的反应很满意，Jaqen轻轻勾了下嘴角。“确实是那样……好吧。不过某人不得不指出，女孩的作业里有几个明显的语法错误。某人没想到女孩也会犯这样的错误。”  
“那就请‘某人’赶紧指出来！”Arya冲他喊道。

于是他不再回答，而是给她圈出那几处有问题的地方。Arya看着窗外透进来的阳光，洒在桌前，洒在Jaqen的头顶。Jaqen的头发在阳光下泛起些微金黄。  
有那么一刻，仿佛没有德语老师，没有作业，他们也不在这间办公室里。  
他们在有着众多金黄、红色、灰色拱桥和高塔的城市，他们在穹顶之下，水泊之间。  
但那不是真的。他们从未一起走在那里。任何时候都没有。  
“某人以为女孩会写爱丽丝一类的冒险。”Jaqen低声咕哝了一句，把她带回现实。  
她皱起眉头。“我才不是爱丽丝。如果是我，我会把那只兔子抓回来，请他去我自己的花园。”  
当然，肯定不是在她自己的花园里喝茶。  
“女孩有自己的花园吗？”  
“没有。”其实家里有个小院，但那不是花园。也许，在花园里练习击剑会是个不错的主意。

3.  
在那之后他们课后的交流多了一些，但依然围绕着德语课或是由此引申的话题。  
“你最近去找他问问题的次数好像有点多？”高Arya一个年级、同为击剑俱乐部成员的Waif一边做着准备训练，一边向Arya探听。Waif是Jaqen的远房表亲，她很明智地隐瞒了这一层关系，摆脱掉潜在的、会向她扑来打听各种消息的女孩子们。起初和Arya聊到Jaqen则完全是听了Arya对德语老师的吐槽没忍住。Waif喜欢Arya，并不是那种亲近的闺蜜。用Arya的话形容，她们 “臭味相投”。比起鲜花，砂糖，高跟鞋，她们更喜欢可以挥舞的剑。  
Arya咬了咬嘴唇。“他真是个混蛋。给我布置了一堆额外作业。为了那堆作业，我只能单独去找他。”  
“什么？”Waif有些吃惊，“我还以为你也要加入‘Jaqen H’ghar亲卫队’。我还挺看好你，因为他看你的眼神，我总觉得这里面有点什么。我撞到过几次，嗯。”她眯起眼睛补充。  
“让他去七层地狱吧。”Arya答道。但她并不讨厌那些额外作业。

突然传来一阵惊呼声。  
是Jaqen。穿着训练服，在和别的学生练习。Arya感到诧异，接着Syrio的话解答了她的疑惑。  
“你真该来跟我一起指导他们。”Syrio冲Jaqen说道。  
Jaqen摇摇头，依然直视着前方即将攻过来的学生。“某人只是来热身。某人不教的。”一下，两下。挡掉刺过来的剑。“比起这种，某人更喜欢直取猎物。”下一秒他已经转到那个学生的身后，手中是夺过来的、那个学生的剑，反手指着对方要害。“抱歉，某人并非有意冒犯。”他放下剑，无视学生惨白的脸色，转向苦笑着看着这一切的Syrio。  
“某人连规则都搞不懂，又怎么能指导学生呢？”Jaqen说完便离开了。

Arya确信Jaqen在离开前，往自己的位置扫了一眼。  
就好像Jaqen确信，自己离开之前，女孩一直注视着他。

4.  
Jaqen要走了。去另一个国家，另一所大学。作为交换学者，为期一年。  
知道这件事后Arya没有什么特别的感想，无非是德语课要换一位老师了。  
和Jaqen有着多年交情的Syrio给他办了场小型送别会，来了几位老师和一些学生。Arya也去了，但她没有上前去和这场送别会的主人公说任何话。  
很快，Syrio以喝多为由开始跳起舞表示自己要回家了。大家也就陆续散了。最后路边只剩下Syrio，Jaqen，Waif和Arya。  
Syrio看了看几人，立刻恢复起精神的样子，拖着他们喝第二场。这回他真的醉了，一手搭着Jaqen的肩膀一遍遍喊着爱徒啊老友啊弄得Waif和Arya简直搞不清这两人的辈分关系。Jaqen则默默回酒，偶尔也帮对面的两位女士做点上菜斟酒服务。Waif有点不耐烦了，她本想去找新交的女友，但又出于亲戚这一层关系，觉得今天丢下Jaqen万一醉死街头可就不好了。至于Arya，Arya认为自己只是习惯了和Waif呆在一块，毕竟今天送别会到场的学生里只有Waif和她相熟。  
两位老友终于意尽。Syrio被他们塞进一辆出租车后，Waif直接跳起来表示让Arya看着Jaqen鉴于宿舍和Jaqen的教师公寓一个方向，便匆忙去找女友了。

Arya和Jaqen对视一眼，默契般地同时扭开头，一前一后往回去的方向走着。  
“Arya，今天开心吗？”Jaqen突然停下，扭头看着Arya。  
这是他第一次叫她的名字。不是在课堂之上，不是连带姓氏的叫她Arya Stark。也不是他经常唤她的，girl，或者lovely girl。  
她咬下嘴唇，点点头。又摇了下头。

Stay.  
她想对他说，留下来。但话出口，却是一句祝你好运。是啊，她怎么会说那样的话呢？她从不挽留。因为过去的，逝去的，留不了。  
来到最后一个路口，他们终于要分开。互相道了晚安，Arya向宿舍走去。  
她没有回头，但她感到Jaqen还在那儿，看着她。  
Stay.  
她突然好想拥有一座花园，用来留住她的兔子先生。  
Stay.  
她转身，跑向他。

5.  
公寓门合上的瞬间，他们就吻在一起。  
她踮起脚，微微后仰。他搂着她，稍稍前倾。就好像他们已经演练过无数次。就是那么水到渠成。  
Jaqen抚摸上Arya的发梢，她的头发比最初见到的时候要长了。女孩则迫不及待地拽开他的衣服。他不顾女孩手上的动作，把她抱起来走进卧室，放到床上。接着是彼此近乎啃咬般的亲吻。他几乎把她压陷在床垫里。  
他们终于坦诚相待。女孩一手搭上他的肩，再抚摸到脸，接着她立起身主动吻了上去。他用舌尖不断地搅动回应她的热情，一只手捧在女孩脸边，一只手在她的身上游走。  
他们再次放开彼此的唇。喘息着。对视着。随后他低下头开始吮吸她一侧的乳尖。她雪白的肌肤早在此前的爱抚和揉捏下泛起一片片艳魅的红色。  
手指的试探带起她的一阵抽动和一声呻吟。他看着脸色潮红，身上也开着红色花朵，此刻为他打开的女孩。扶着自己早已硬起来的欲望，在入口稍稍摩挲，接着顶了进去。在女孩彻底叫出声的同时，他吻住她。  
起初他不紧不慢，女孩紧紧抓着他的后腰，他的手抵在女孩脸两侧。接着他加快速度，放开女孩的嘴唇，吻向她的颈窝。她终于克制不住地大叫。  
越来越快，越来越深，越来越热。最后她在一片白光中头晕目眩。

6.  
Jaqen还是走了。  
那之后的日子一切正常，正常到仿佛他不曾出现。Arya没有试着去联系他。  
而此刻，在和他们原本生活的地方相隔半个地球的小镇，在寒潮影响下不得不穿起厚外套的阴冷天，在这个Arya甚至连名字都没记下的花园里， 她扭头便看见了他。  
他也看见她。

Syrio让大家分散后，一回头也发现了Jaqen。其他几个认识Jaqen的学生也跟着一起围了上去。Arya本想走近，不得停住脚步。  
渐渐Jaqen周围的人散了些。Arya深吸一口气，像此前他们最后那个夜晚一样、跑向他。

在Syrio Forel震惊的目光中，在Waif“我早就知道”的眼神下，在其他人、算了他们是谁根本不重要的惊叹声里。

他们紧紧拥吻。

这里不是她的花园。她亦从未来过这里。但她在这儿抓到了兔子先生。  
再也不会放开他啦。

Fin.


End file.
